Renji Abarai
|caption = Art of Renji. |universe = |debut = Bleach - Volume 6, Chapter 51: DEATH 3 |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Soul Reaper |gender = Male |alignment = Neutral |creator = Tite Kubo |japanese = Kentarō Itō Reiko Kiuchi (child) |english = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (child) |company = Shueisha Pierrot }} Renji Abarai ( ) is a major character in the manga and anime . He was originally planned to appear as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 but ended up being an Assist Trophy instead. However, he was removed in the Beta version of the demo in favor of Rukia Kuchiki due to major bugs regarding floor collisions, teleporting issues and being slippery,https://forums.mcleodgaming.com/viewtopic.php?p=1481003#p1481003 Retrieved June 7, 2017 as well as Rukia's larger popularity and importance in Bleach.https://twitter.com/McLeodGaming/status/1013155709897396224 Retrieved June 30, 2018 Character description Renji is quite dynamic. He varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after his major defeats, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Renji is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. He has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos. The amount of tattoos has increased over time, starting from his early days as a Shinigami candidate to covering his entire back and much of the front of his body and his extremities. He wears the standard Shinigami outfit, though he usually includes some sort of headgear, usually expensive glasses or a white headband when he is saving up to purchase some new glasses. While out of uniform, Renji often wears a white kimono-like type of night clothing, with pink floral patterns on it, and a dark gray sash tied around his waist, with bandages underneath. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 As a Assist Trophy |caption = Renji in Super Smash Flash 2. |type = Offensive |effect = Fights alongside the characters using slash combos. |rarity = Common }} Renji initially appeared in SSF2 as an Assist Trophy, in which he was considered an 'Intelligent Assist Trophy', similarly to Viewtiful Joe. This is because he would not focus on one single opponent or perform one single attack. Instead, Renji would chase the nearest opponents upon being summoned and attack them when near, with the attack he uses depending on his and the opponents' locations. When near opponents on the same platform, he would perform three consecutive slashes. When near opponents above him, he would jump towards them and perform a long-ranged slash around him. He would also use Kōtei-ki Tōshin to attack opponents even higher above him or to recover from off-stage. After several seconds, Renji would unleash his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, a move with an extremely long range. Once the move was finished, he would then disappear. As a playable character Renji was previously planned to appear as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2 as part of the initial roster for the game. However, following the release of v0.7 of the SSF2 Demo, the developers revamped the whole roster in order to accommodate some new, unexpected characters, as well as reduce the amount of manga and anime characters present. With the release of this demo, Renji was added as an Assist Trophy, confirming that he would not appear as a playable character. Gallery Screenshots Renji in SSF2.png|Renji on Gangplank Galleon. Ichigo and Renji.png| and Renji dashing, on . Ichigo and Renji 2.png|Renji being released by Ichigo, on Bomb Factory. Renji attacks.png|Renji attacking , on Gangplank Galleon. Renji attacks 2.png|Renji attacking and while aerial, on Shadow Moses Island. Renji attacks 3.png|Renji attacking upward while aerial, on Casino Night Zone. Renji and his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru.png|Renji's last attack with his Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru. Renji uses his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru.png| being hit by Renji's'' Bankai'': Hihiō Zabimaru. References Category:Characters Category:Fourth-party characters Category:Removed characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Shueisha